


I do, but I wish I didn't.

by Krystal_Twi



Series: I wish I didn't. [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Classicberry - Freeform, Heartbreak, LazyBerry - Freeform, Marriage, Other, Sad Ending, Sanscest - Freeform, Unrequited Love, repost, sfw, stonerbros - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: It was Sans’s wedding day. He was marrying his best friend, Stretch. Someone who was funny and understood him on levels that not even Sans did. He should be happy. Instead, he feels like he was going to fall apart.-what happens when you fall in love with the one you can't have? Heartache.-Originally from my short stories on "The Whole Kit and Caboodle"





	I do, but I wish I didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... This is a repost. In my defence, I loooove this series of mins and felt it deserved to stand on its own.

### Chapter Text

Sans ran his fingers down the side of his dress. It fit him perfectly. Especially when he formed his ecto parts to help fill it out. The dress stopped at his knees and was rather simple. Its white fabric shimmered against his blue magic. It was sleeveless and the fabric seemed to wrap around his breast with a lily on the left. The dress was gorgeous.

 

Sans sighed and fiddled with the loose fabric. Sans looked anywhere but at the mirror in the room. If he looked at it, it would make all of these too real.

 

It was Sans’s wedding day. He was marrying his best friend, Stretch. Someone who was funny and understood him on levels that not even Sans did. He should be happy. Instead, he feels like he was going to fall apart.

 

Stretch was amazing. He was smart, lazy, he could make Sans laugh and kept the nightmares at bay. He was everything Sans could ever hope for. He would be perfect. He was perfect. Sans was the guilty one.

 

Sans fell in love with someone else...

 

“Wowzers, you look beautiful.” Sans turned around to come face to face with reason he was so conflicted, Blue Font.

 

He was Stretch’s older brother. He had large beautiful blue eyes that sparkled. However, now they looked different. They looked dim and lacked their normal luster. He stood a few inches taller than Sans and wore black and white suit. His smile looked fake and forced.

 

Sans attempted to smile at Blue. His hands falling to fiddle with the ruffles of his wedding dress. He didn’t meet Blue’s eyes. He knew if he did, he would break down. Sans knew he was marrying the wrong Font Brother. He knew it in his soul. It didn’t stop the inevitable of it all though. Sans felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes

 

“Hey,” Blue walked up to Sans and lifted his head so he could meet Blue’s eyes. His thumb rubbing his chin softly. His eyes soft yet sad. “It’s going to be alright.” Blue leant forward and kissed Sans’s forehead.

 

Sans’s eyes widen. Sans felt his tears spill his face as soon as he felt Blue’s kiss. How could Sans go through with this?  Sans sniffed leaned forward into Blue’s chest. Blue quickly wrapped his arms around Sans and held him close.

 

Blue rubbed his hands up and down his back in a soothing manner. Sans clung to him as tightly as he could. Knowing the moment he let go, everything would clash back in.  Blue’s soul pulsed out, sending a wave of of his aura to Sans. Sans chocked the moment he felt it. Blue’s aura helped him calm down, however it was bittersweet.

 

“Why couldn’t I have meet you first?” Sans asked quietly as he looked up at Blue.

 

Blue froze at Sans’s words. He grip on Sans tightened even more so, his arms now shaking. Blue closed his eyes tightly in pain and breathed out of his nose, trying to regain his composure. The entire thing was affecting him as well.

 

“I don’t know…” Blue said as he reopened his eyes. Sans could see a faint hint of tears in Blue’s eyes. His soul lurched at the thought of Blue being in pain.

 

“We can run.” Sans offered out of desperation. “We could go right now and no one will notice.” Blue to smile sadly and shake his head.

“You know we can’t do that to Stretch.” Blue whispered.

Sans knew in his soul he wouldn’t think of doing that to Stretch. He at one point did love Stretch romantically and still saw the skeleton as a best friend. Running off with the best man, Stretch’s own brother, would hurt Stretch more than Sans could know.

 

“Pretend… for me.” Sans said quietly, his hand going and grabbing Blue’s. Blue intertwined their fingers. Blue leaned his head forward and rested his forehead on Sans’s. Sans closed his eyes.

 

“We could find a place far away, only us. A house out in the woods, away from crowds.” Blue said, playing with the idea.

 

“We would find a place that has a restaurant nearby, one fitting for the Magnificent Blue.” Sans added on with a tear filled laugh.

 

“And get married, start a family. A kid or two, they would have your mind and my looks.” Blue said with a soft laugh before shaking his head, looking at Sans with sad eyes.

 

“I wish we could do that.” Sans said, voice cracking. Sans closes his eyes once again. Sans knew pretending like that did nothing but hurt him more. He had needed it though. He needed to pretend even for a moment he would get a happy ending out of all this mess.

 

Sans sighed and laid his head down against Blue’s chest and nuzzled him. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto Blue for dear life. Blue held him close and laid his head on Sans’s.

 

They stood there in silence. Standing there embraced in each other arms. Knowing once Sans walked down that aisle, everything, any hope they had to be together would vanish. Small moments causes them to live in a fantasy land where they could be together. All of it will be gone.

 

“Sans! It’s time!”

 

Papyrus’s voice broke through the silence. Sans lifted his head away from Blue’s chest and looked Blue in the eyes. Sans gave a watery smile before lifting his hand to Blue’s chest and softly pushing him to arms length. The expression on Blue’s face was filled with pain but he let himself be pushed from Sans.

 

Blue walked around Sans and picked up Sans’s veil, a blue rose headband with the veil attached. He turned back to Sans and gave a heartbroken smile. He walked up to Sans and placed the veil on his head. Blue moved the veil so it fell around Sans in soft waves and around his face.

 

“You really do look beautiful, Sans.” Blue grabbed Sans’s face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs. Sans reached up and grabbed Sans’s hand and leaned into his touch. Blue leaned forehead and kissed Sans’s cheek, close enough to Sans’s mouth to almost be labeled as a real kiss. Sans relished in the feeling before Blue pulled away too quickly.

 

Blue put some distance between and looked over Sans’s shoulder as the door behind Sans opened and closed. Sans followed Blue’s eye line to see Sans’s own brother, Papyrus. He wore a stunning white on black suit. He stared at Sans in shock. For a second, Sans feared Papyrus knew the truth.

 

“You look stunning, brother!” Thankfully, he didn’t. Papyrus gushed over his older brother in his dress. “Stretch really is lucky! Isn’t he, blue?” Papyrus turned to Blue for confirmation. Blue seemed to flinch a bit before smiling.

 

“Yeah,” Blue locked eyes with Sans and smiled. “He really is.” Their eyes stayed lock for a second before Blue pushed past the two brothers. He rubbed his neck and waved bye to the others real quick.

 

Sans looked down at the floor, not having the heart to look up at Blue. Once the door closed, Sans quickly regained his composure in front of his brother. He still had a tear in his eyes, so he quickly wiped them away.

 

“You that nervous for this, Brother?” Papyrus asked, concern in his voice. He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

 

“Yeah, that's it.” Sans said. He placed his hands in front of himself and held onto them. Papyrus gave a smiled and waved his hand in front of Sans.

 

“Don’t be! Stretch loves you! He wouldn’t dream of abandoning you.” Sans kept himself from flinching and smiled at his brother.

 

“I know…” Sans said quietly.

 

Papyrus leaned to the side of Sans and picked up Sans’s bouquet. Lillies, Blue’s favorite. Papyrus handed it to Sans and dusted off Sans’s shoulder before grabbing Sans’s arm. Papyrus’s smile was bright. Sans wished he could be as happy as Papyrus was on  _Sans’s_ own wedding day.

 

“Well, are you ready?” Papyrus asked, excitement buzzing off of him in waves.

 

Sans smiled and nodded. He wasn’t ready. He would never be ready to marry Stretch, not no more. Sans looked towards his door that lead to the aisle. Here he was, walking down the aisle towards the man he loves with the groom beside him.

 

Once out on the aisle, Sans’s eyes automatically landed on Blue. Blue stood beside Stretch. For a moment, Sans could pretend it was Blue he was walking towards. However, the bright smile that Sans loves was nowhere in sight, instead there was a half smile and his eyes filled with love and pain.

Oh stars, could he really marry Stretch when he didn’t love him. Could he marry him when he wished to be marrying Blue instead? Sans looked up at Stretch’s face for the first time. His soul dropped to his stomach at the look.There was an true, pure love struck smile on Stretch’s face as he looked at Sans.

 

He now stood in front of Stretch. He could hear Papyrus talking, but he didn’t hear what was said. Stretch held out his hand, his smile still there. Sans gave him a smile and pretend not to feel Blue’s gaze and before reaching for the hand held out to him. Sans wrapped his fingers around Stretch’s hand and walked up to stand next to Stretch.

 

He would marry Stretch, his best friend. He wasn’t going to marry Blue. He wasn’t going to get his happy ending. He was however, going to say-

 

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be reposting the sequel to this soon. Maybe as soon as I got all this associated. Idk.
> 
> (There is a third installment but I don't consider it canon to the series so I won't be reposting it. It will remain in "the whole kit and caboodle"
> 
>  
> 
> I had a commission for this done!   
> https://krystal-twi.tumblr.com/post/173274974379/melle-d-commissioned-by-krystal-twi-i-like
> 
> There's the link :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day!


End file.
